lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lego Celestial Skies
'Lego Celestial Skies '''is the standalone equivalent to ''Lego Dimensions, and a video game released on its available consoles. It will feature a vast amount of characters, even thousands worth unlocking, similar to Lego Worlds. Characters: LEGO Ideas: # Junichiro Kawaguchi = Unlocked at start of Game # Marty McFly = Imported from LEGO Dimensions # Doc Brown = Imported from LEGO Dimensions # Peter Venkman = Imported from LEGO Dimensions # Raymond Stantz = Imported from LEGO Dimensions # Egon Spangler = Imported from LEGO Dimensions # Winston Zeddemore = Imported from LEGO Dimensions # Pete = Unlocked at Start of Game # Yve = Unlocked at Start of Game # Paleontologist = Imported from Lego Worlds # Astronomer = Imported from Lego Worlds # Chemist = Imported from Lego Worlds # Leonard # Sheldon # Howard # Raj # Amy # Penny # Bernadette # Wall-E = Made into Minifigure Scale # EVE = Made into Minifigure Scale # Voltron = Made into Minifigure Scale # Twelfth Doctor # Eleventh Doctor # Clara Oswald # Weeping Angel # Dalek # John Lennon # Paul McCartney # George Harrison # Ringo Starr # Jeremy # NASA Astronaut # Fishing Captain # Fisherman # Fisherwoman # Little Boy # Nancy Grace Roman # Margaret Hamilton # Sally King # Mae Jemison # Sam Flynn # Quorra # Rinzler # Blue Jay = Made into Minifigure Scale # Red Robin = Made into Minifigure Scale # Hummingbird = Made into Minifigure Scale # Stitch = Made into Minifigure Scale # Chell = Imported from Lego Dimensions # Wheatley = Imported from Lego Dimensions # GLaDoS = Imported from Lego Dimensions # Purdue Pete = Made into Minifigure Scale # Space Trooper # Spaces Trooper Pilot # Ugokin Drone # Ugokin Subaltern # Andy Bugdroid = Made into Minifigure Scale # Dr. Hare # Finn # Jake # Princess Bubblegum # Marceline # Lumpy Space Princess # Ice King # Amelia Earhart # Fred Flintstone # Bob Flintstone # Wilma Flintstone # Katarina # Graves # Taric # Brand # BlitzCrank # Dorothy Gale # Scarecrow # Tin Man # Cowardly Lion # Toto # Winkie Guard # Flying Monkey # Munchkin # Glinda # Wicked Witch of the West # The Wizard of Oz # Macross VF-1 Valkyrie = Made into Minifigure Scale # Exo-Suit = Made into Minifigure Scale # Sherlock Holmes (Sherlock) # Ra's Al Ghul (Cousoo) # Batgirl (Cousoo) # Lucius Fox (Cousoo) # Bruce Wayne (Cousoo) # Alfred (Cousoo) # Firefly (Cousoo) # Professor X # Cyclops # Beast # Shadowcat # Gambit # Mystique # Angel # Nightcrawler # Wolverine (Cousoo) # Storm (Cousoo) # Colossus (Cousoo) # Juggernaut # Captain Chunk # Sloth # Data # Mikey # Steph # Brand # Mouth # Andy # Mama Fratelli # Francis Fratelli # Jake Fratelli # Death # Dorothy (Golden Girls) # Rose (Golden Girls) # Sophia # Blanche # Stan (Golden Girls) # Steve Jobs # Steve Wozniak # Daft Punk #1 # Daft Punk #2 # Little Prince # Lone Starr # Vespa # Barf # Yogurt # Dark Helmet # Colonel Sandurz # The Iron Giant (Made into Big Fig Scale) # Hogarth Hughes # Annie Hughes # Dean McCoppin # General Rogard # Kent Mansley # Michael (The Office) # Dwight (The Office) # Angela (The Office) # Kevin (The Office) # Creed (The Office) # Meredith (The Office) # Pam (The Office) # Stanley (The Office) # Erin (The Office) # Andy (The Office) # Phyllis (The Office) # Jim (The Office) # Kelly (The Office) # Toby (The Office) # Darryl (The Office) # Red Ranger # Yellow Ranger # Green Ranger # Blue Ranger # Black Ranger # Pink Ranger # White Ranger # Gold Ranger # Lorelai (Gilmore Girls) # Luke (Gilmore Girls) # Rory (Gilmore Girls) # Jess (Gilmore Girls) # Lane (Gilmore Girls) # Kirk (Gilmore Girls) Lego Dimensions # X-PO # Lord Vortech Adventure Time # Finn # Jake # Princess Bubblegum # Marceline # Lumpy Space Princess # Ice King # Fern # Lady Rainicorn # BMO # Abracadaniel = Unlock New Characters DLC Pack # Banana Guard # Bouncy Bee # Choose Goose # Cinnamon Bun # Early of Lemongrab # Lemongrab #2 # Lemongrab #3 = Unlock New Characters DLC Pack # Evil Guy # Hunson Abadeer = Unlock New Characters DLC Pack # The Lich = Unlock New Characters DLC Pack # Donut Witch = Unlock New Characters DLC Pack # Giant Ogre # Gnome # Goliad # Gunter # Hunny Bunny # Squirrel (Adventure Time) = Unlock New Characters DLC Pack # Duke of Nuts = Unlock New Characters DLC Pack # Lemonhope = Unlock New Characters DLC Pack # Magic Man # Peppermint Butler # Snail # Flame Princess = Unlock New Characters DLC Pack # Tree Trunks Adventurers # Johnny Thunder # Dr. Kilroy # Pippin Reed # Harry Cane # Mike # Babloo # Sherpa Sanye Dorje # Jing Lee # Lord Sam Sinister # Slyboots # Rudo Villano # Senor Palomar # Mr. Cunningham # Alexia Sinister # Maharajah Lallu # Scorpion Palace Guard # Ngan Pa # Chang Wu # Dragon Fortress Guard # Dragon Fortress Statue # Pharaoh Hotep # Pharaoh Skeleton # Achu # Gabarro # Golden Dragon # Jun-Chi = Unlock Outmoded Characters DLC Pack # Yeti = Unlock Outmoded Characters DLC Pack # Tygurah = Unlock Outmoded Characters DLC Pack Agents # Agent Chase # Agent Trace # Agent Fuse # Agent Charge # Agent Swipe # Agent Swift # Dr. Inferno # Dr. D. Zaster # Break-Jaw # Claw-Dette # Dollar Bill # Fire-Arm # Gold Tooth # Saw Fist # Slime Face # Spy Clops # Dyna-Mite # Magma Commander # Magma Drone # Inferno Henchman Alien Conquest # ADU Pilot # ADU Computer Specialist # ADU Sergeant # ADU Soldier # ADU Scientist # ADU Rookie # News Reporter # Farmer # Businessman # Alien Commander # Alien Clinger = Unlock Outmoded Characters DLC Pack # Alien Cyborg # Alien Pilot # Alien Trooper Alpha Team # Dash Justice # Cam Attaway # Crunch # Radia # Charge # Flex # Tee Vee # Arrow # Diamond Tooth # Zed # Gearbox = Unlock Non-Physical Characters DLC Pack # Ogel # Skeleton Drone # Skeleton Drone (Green Helmet) # Ice Drone # Super Ice Drone Aqua Raiders # Aqua Raider # Diver Skeleton # Evil Skeleton # King Skeleton # Rocky the Reef Wrecker # Scavenger Sam # Jock Clouseau # Aquanaut Diver # Aquanaut Technician # Thresher # Aquashark # Captain Hank Hydro # Crystal Miner # Navigator Hip "Muddy" Waters # Commander Manta Ray # Navigator Stinger Ray # Raven Ray Atlantis # Axel Storm # Bobby Buoy # Brains # Captain Ace Speedman # Diver Skeleton # Dr. Jeff Fisher # The Golden King # Lance Spears # Professor Sam Rhodes # Portal Emperor # Barracuda Guardian # Hammerhead Warrior # Lobster Guardian # Manta Warrior # Shark Warrior # Squid Warrior Arctic # Cosmo Cool # Crystal Aput # Doc (Arctic) # Arctic Scout # Arctic Explorer (Variants: Orange Visor, Green Visor, Female) # Research Assistant # Arctic Pilot # Arctic Scientist #1 # Arctic Scientist #2 # Arctic Captain Avatar: The Last Airbender # Aang # Katara # Sokka # Toph # Yue # Zuko # Momo # Firebender # Fire Nation Soldier # Fire Lord Ozai # Admiral Zhao # Dai Li # Azula # Long Feng Original Batman # Batman (Variants: The Dark Knight, Animated, Black Suit, Original) # Robin # Nightwing # Azrael = Unlock Portable Exclusive Characters DLC Pack # Batgirl # Spoiler = Unlock Old Characters DLC Pack # Commissioner Gordon # Alfred Pennyworth # Security Guard # Military Policeman # Police Marksman # SWAT # Factory Foreman = Unlock Old Characters DLC Pack # Sailor # Zoo Sweeper # Janitor # Fishmonger # Scientist # Catwoman # Clayface # Mad Hatter # Killer Moth # Man-Bat # Harley Quinn # Killer Croc # The Joker # The Penguin # The Riddler # Two-Face # Scarecrow # Mr. Freeze # Poison Ivy # Bane # Black Mask = Unlock Portable Exclusive Characters DLC Pack # Dr. Hugo Strange = Unlock Portable Exclusive Characters DLC Pack # Ra's Al Ghul # Talia Al Ghul = Unlock Portable Exclusive Characters DLC Pack # Firefly = Unlock Portable Exclusive Characters DLC Pack # Ventriloquist and Scarface = Unlock Portable Exclusive Characters DLC Pack # Ivy Goon # Freeze Goon # Freeze Girl # Yeti # Mr. Freeze Henchman # Two-Face Goon # Two-Face Henchman # Mime Goon # Clown Goon # Joker Henchman # Penguin Goon # Penguin Henchman # Penguin Minion Classic Castle # Classic Knight # Classic Blue Knight # Classic White Knight # Classic Black Knight # Classic Red Knight # Classic Queen # Classic King # Black Falcon Soldier # Black Falcon Knight # Black Knight # Black Monarch # Robin Hood # Forestman # Forestwoman # Rob N. Hood # Crusader Knight # Crusader Solder # Crusader Archer # Maiden # Blacksmith # Ghost = Unlock Portable Exclusive Characters DLC Pack # Wolfpack Renegade # Majisto # Yellow Dragon Master # Red Dragon Master # Yellow Dragon Knight # Red Dragon Knight # Dragon Archer # Dragon Soldier # Royal Knight # Royal King # Royal Knight Guard # Dark Forestman # Basil the Bat Lord # Willa the Witch # Fright Knight # Gi-Dan # Dojo # Kata # Ito # White Ninja Shogun # White Ninja Princess # Red Ninja Master # Red Ninja # Red Ninja Shogun # Red Ninja Samurai #1 # Red Ninja Samurai #2 # Green Ninja Robber # Green Ninja Male # Green Ninja Female # Chief Kendo # Bonsai # Richard the Strong # Watt = Unlock Non-Physical Characters DLC Pack # Gurth = Unlock Non-Physical Characters DLC Pack # Dan = Unlock Non-Physical Characters DLC Pack # Rose = Unlock Non-Physical Characters DLC Pack # John of Mayne # Benjamin Bones = Unlock Non-Physicals Character DLC Pack # King Leo # Queen Leonora # Princess Storm # Edward = Unlock Non-Physicals Character DLC Pack # Cedric the Bull # Weezil # Gilbert the Bad # Boris = Unlock Non-Physicals Character DLC Pack # Soldier Skeleton # Jayko (Variants: Knight, King) # Danju # Santis # Rascus # Kentis # Adric # King Mathias # Jayko King # Jayko Queen # Jayko Pawn # Jayko Bishop # Guardian # Blacksmith (Knights Kingdom II) # Valiant Knight # Vladek # Shadow Knight # Vladek King # Vladek Queen # Vladek Pawn # Vladek Bishop # Karzon # Dracus # Rogue Knight # Viking Warrior (Blue and Ebony Armor) # Viking Warrior (Green Chainmail) # Viking Warrior (Black and Red Chainmail) # Viking Warrior (Blue Hauberk) # Viking Warrior (Green and Ebony Armor) # Viking Warrior (Blue Chainmail) # Viking Warrior (Carapace) # Viking Warrior (Sand Blue and Ebony Armor) # Viking Warrior (Black and Red Armor) # Viking King # White Viking King # White Viking Queen # White Viking Bishop # White Viking Pawn # Black Viking King # Black Viking Queen # Black Viking Bishop # Black Viking Pawn Castle (2007) # Crown King (Variants: Armor, Robes) # Crown Queen # Crown Princess # Blacksmith # Crown Archer # Crown Bishop # Crown Knight # Boy # Dwarf King # Dwarf # Golden Knight # Good Wizard # Hogar the Troll = Unlock Non-Physical Characters Pack # Jester # Lead General # Tavern Maid # Peasant # Queen (Lego Battles) = Unlock Portable Exclusive Characters DLC Pack # Evil Wizard # Mallock The Mallign = Unlock Non-Physical Characters DLC Pack # Evil Witch # Giant Troll # Black Skeleton Warrior # Armoured Skeleton # Skeleton Bishop # Skeleton Captain # Skeleton Crossbowman # Skeleton Dark Knight # Skeleton Warrior # Troll Captain # Troll King # Troll Sorceress # Troll Warrior Kingdoms # Lion King # Lion Prince # Lion Princess # Lion Queen # Lion Nobleman # Royal Lion Knight # Spear Lion Knight # Sword Lion Knight # Lion Archer # Catapult Lion Knight # Crossbow Lion Knight # Falcon Knight # Glaive Lion Knight # Green Princess # Lion Knight # Lion Wizard # Young Squire # Stableboy # Maid # Farmer's Wife # Farmer # Court Jester # Blacksmith # Dragon Wizard # Dragon Queen # Axe Dragon Knight # Catapult Dragon Knight # Crossbow Dragon Knight # Dragon Archer # Dragon Knight # Dragon Torch Soldier # Elite Dragon Knight # Spear Dragon Knight # Sword Dragon Knight Castle (2013) # Lion Knight (Variants: Pikesman, Crusader, Royal) # Dragon Soldier (Variants: Scaled Armor, Elite, Hauberk) # Lion Princess # The King # White Knight # Warlock City # Plane Pilot # Airline Mechanic # Tank Driver # Service Worker # Passenger # Flight Attendant # Steward # LEGO Truck Driver # LEGO Truck Loader # Air Taxi Pilot # Limo Driver # Businessman # Businesswoman # Airport Firefighter # More to Come Wild West # Zack # Flatnose Curry # Sheriff Wild Wyatt West # Calvalry Soldier # Black Bart # Dewey Cheatum # Flatfoot Thompson # Indian Chief # Medicine Man DC Universe # Aaron Cash # Alfred Pennyworth (1966) # Alfred Pennyworth (LEGO Batman Movie) # Apache Chief # Aquaman (Comics) # Aquaman (Film) # Ares # Arsenal # Atlantean Guard # Atom # Bane (Flm) # Bane (Comics) # Bane (LEGO Batman Movie) # Barbara Gordon # Batgirl # Batgirl (LEGO Batman Movie) # Batman (Comic Con) # Blue Batman # Black Batman # Electro Suit Batman # Arctic Batman # Batman (The Dark Knight Rises) # Batman (Beware the Batman) # Scuba Batman # Batman (UCS Tumbler) # Space Batman # Batman of Zurr-En-Arrh # Batman (New 52) # Batman (Rebirth) # Batman (Justice League) # Batman (Desert Suit) # Batman (Respirator Suit) # Batman (Kryptonite Suit) # Batman (1989) # Batman (Batman Begins) # Batman (Dawn of Justice Suit) # Batman (Knightmare) # Batman (1966) # Batman (Rainbow) # Batman (Darkest Knight) # Batman (The Brave and the Bold) # Batman (Detective Comics) # Batman (The Dark Knight Returns) # Batman (Gotham by Gaslight) # Batman (Sinestro Corps) # Batman (Azrael) # Batman (Vampire) # Batman (Zebra) # Batman (The LEGO Movie) # Batman (The LEGO Batman Movie) # Batman (Pirate) # Batman (Excalibur) # Batman (Bat-Pack) # Batman (Raging) # Batman (Scubat) # Batman (Glam Metal) # Batman (Clan of the Cave) # Batman (Fairy) # Batman (Vacation) # Batman (Lobster Loving) # Batman (Disco) # Batman (Mermaid) # Batman (Underwear) # Batman (Pool) # Batman (Firestarter) # Batman (Reggae Man) # Batman (Sinbat) = Batsuit comes from Desert Warrior Minifigure; Not in movie # Batman (Attila the Bat) = Batsuit comes from Hun Warrior Minifigure; Not in Movie # Batman (Daimyo) = Batsuit comes from Samurai Warrior Minifigure; Not in Movie # Batman (Phoenix of the Night) = Batsuit comes from Fluminox; Not in Movie # Batman (Anubis Protector) = Batsuit comes from Anubis Guard; Not in Movie # Batman (Leader of the Bat) = Batsuit comes from Rogue Minifigure; Not in Movie # Beast Boy # Bizarro # Batzarro # Black Canary # Black Manta # Black Vulcan # Brainiac # Bruce Wayne # Bruce Wayne (1966) # Bruce Wayne (LEGO Batman Movie) # Calculator # Calendar Man # Captain Boomerang # Captain Boomerang (Suicide Squad) # Captain Boomerang (LEGO Batman Movie) # Catman # Catwoman # Catwoman (1966) # Catwoman (LEGO Batman Movie) # Cheetah # Chief O'Hara # Clark Kent # Clayface # Clock King # Colonel Hardy # Commissioner Gordon # Commissioner Gordon (LEGO Batman Movie) # Condiment King # Cosmic Boy # Crazy Quilt # Cyborg # Cyborg (Film) # Dr. Harleen Quinzel # Damian Wayne # Damian Wayne (One Year Later) # Darkseid # Deadshot # Deadshot (Suicide Squad) # Deathstroke # Dick Grayson # Doctor Phosphorus # Egghead # El Dorado # Faora # Farmer # Firestorm # General Zod # General Zod (Battle Armor) # Gentleman Ghost # Gleek # Gorilla Grodd # Green Arrow (Comic Con) # Green Arrow (New 52) # Green Lantern # Green Lantern (Film) # Jessica Cruz # Guard # Harley Quinn # Harley Quinn (Squad) # Harley Quinn (Suicide Squad) # Harley Quinn (LEGO Batman Movie) # Hawkgirl # Hawkman # Hugo Stange # Jayna # Joker Goon (Demolition Uniform) # Joker Henchman # Jor-El # Kabuki Twin #1 # Kabuki Twin #2 # Katana # Katana (Suicide Squad) # King Tut # Killer Croc # Killer Croc (Batman: Arkham Asylum) # Killer Frost # Killer Moth # Kite Man # Krypto the Superdog # Lex Luthor (Suit) # Lex Luthor (Warsuit) # Lex Luthor (Rebirth) # Lex Luthor (Film) # Lexcorp Henchman # Lightning Lad # Lobo # Lois Lane # Lois Lane (Man of Steel) # Magpie # Man-Bat # March Harriet # Martian Manhunter # Martian Manhunter (New 52) # Mayor McCaskill # Mime # Mr. Freeze # Mr. Freeze (LEGO Batman Movie) # Mutant Leader # Nightwing # Nightwing (Blue) # Orca # Parademon (Yellow) # Parademon (Green) # Plastic Man # Poison Ivy # Poison Ivy (LEGO Batman Movie) # Polka-Dot Man # Ra's Al Ghul # Red Hood # Arkham Knight # Robin # Robin (1966) # Robin (New 52) # Robin (Juniors) # Robin (Original) # Robin (One Year Later) # Robin (Arkham City) # Robin (Scuba Suit) # Red Robin # Samurai # Shazam # Starfire # Steppenwolf # Steve Trevor # Supergirl # Superman # Superman (Man of Steel) # Superman (Black Suit) # Superman (Rebirth) # Superman (Justice League) # Talia Al Ghul # Tarantula # The Eraser # The Flash # The Flash (Film) # The Joker # The Joker (Inmate) # The Joker (Gangster) # The Joker (Heath Ledger) # The Joker (Heath Ledger; Nurse) # The Joker (Suicide Squad) # The Joker (1966) # The Joker (LEGO Batman Movie) # The Joker (Red Hood) # The Penguin # The Penguin (Fur Coat) # The Penguin (1966) # The Penguin (LEGO Batman Movie) # Reverse Flash # The Riddler # The Riddler (Racing Suit) # The Riddler (1966) # The Riddler (LEGO Batman Movie) # The Scarecrow # The Scarecrow (Harvest of Fear) # Tor-An # Trickster # Two-Face # Two-Face (1966) # Two-Face Henchman # Wonder Dog # Wonder Woman # Wonder Woman (New 52) # Wonder Woman (Rebirth) # Wonder Woman (Film) # Wonder Woman (Batman V. Superman) # Zan # Zebra Man # Zodiac Master # Agent Smith # Cypher # Dalek # Dorothy Gale # The Doctor # Gizmo # Harry Potter # Lord Voldemort # Morpheus # Neo # Stripe # Trinity # Wicked Witch of the West Dacta (DLC) # Builder Pete # Town Waiter # Town Pet Cleaner # Town Chef # Town Diver # Town Fire Chief # Town Fireworks # Town Astronaut # Octan Mechanic # Tree Trimmer # Town Policeman # Town Motorcycle Police # Pepper Roni # Infomaniac # Cyclist # Town Nurse # Town Construction Forrman # Castle Guard # Jester # Mermaid # Mermaid # King # Queen # Pirate Skeleton #1 # Pirate Skeleton #2 # Wizard # Witch # Maid # Chiminey Sweep # Snake Charmer # Young Knight # Young Woman # Male Bandit # Female Bandit # Pirate Captain # Pirate # Imperial Soldier Female # Imperial Soldier Male Dino # Chuck "Stego" Jenkins # Josh Thunder # Rex Tyrone # Sam (Dino) = Unlock Non-Physical Characters DLC Pack # Sue Montana # Tracer Tops # Driver # Hunter # Pilot # Coelophysis # Tyrannisaurs Rex # Digger = Unlock Outmoded Characters DLC Pack # Shadow = Unlock Outmoded Characters DLC Pack # Viper = Unlock Outmoded Characters DLC Pack # Specs = Unlock Outmoded Characters DLC Pack Europa (DLC) # Europa Castle Guard # Europa Bluecoat # Coach Driver # Europa Bluecoat Captain # Europa Flag Bearer Exo Force # Hikaru # Takeshi # Ryo # Ha-Ya-To # Tank Gunner # Hitomi # Sensei Keiken # Iron Drone # Devastator # Devastator (Blue) # Devastator (Green) # Devastator (Red) # Meca One Galaxy Squad # Solomon Blaze # Max Solarflare # Billy Starbeam # Chuck Stonebreaker # Jack Fireblade # Ashlee Starstrider # Blue Robot # Red Robot # Green Robot # Orange Robot # Mosquitoid # Buggoid # Mantizoid # Red Buggoid # Insectoid Larva Ghostbusters # Peter Venkman # Egon Spengler # Raymond "Ray" Stantz # Winston Zeddemore # Dana Barrett # Janine Melnitz # Louis Tully # Zombie Taxi Driver # Library Ghost # Slimer # Pink Ghost # Blue Ghost # Erin Gilbert # Abby Yates # Jillian Holtzmann # Patty Tolan # Kevin Beckman # Mayhem Harry Potter # Harry Potter # Harry Potter (Cloak) # Harry Potter (Hogwarts; Black Pants) # Harry Potter (Young) # Harry Potter (Young; Quidditch) # Harry Potter (Young; Red Jacket) # Harry Potter (Young; Blue Jacket) # Harry Potter (Casual) # Harry Potter (Sorting Hat) # Harry Potter (Violet Cloak) # Harry Potter (Blue Windbreaker) # Harry Potter (Blue Jacket) # Harry Potter (Green Sweater) # Harry Potter (Red Jacket) # Harry Potter (Grey Jacket; Khakis) # Harry Potter (Grey Jacket; Jeans) # Harry Potter (Blue Jacket; Khakis) # Harry Potter (Quiddich) # Harry Potter (Quiddich; Classic) # Harry Potter (Triwizard Poster) # Harry Potter (Dragon Task) # Harry Potter (Lake Task) # Harry Potter (Labrynith Task) # More to Come Indiana Jones # Indiana Jones # Indiana Jones (Cairo) # Indiana Jones (Bandit Disguise) # Indiana Jones (Army Disguise) # Indiana Jones (Tuxedo) # Indiana Jones (Temple of Kali) # Indiana Jones (Young) # Indiana Jones (Professor) # Indiana Jones (Officer Disguise) # Indiana Jones (Crystal Skull) # Marion Ravenwood # Marion (Cairo) # Marion (Evening Dress) # Marion (Nightgown) # Marion (Crystal Skull) # Jock Lindsey # Barranca # Jungle Guide # Sallah # Sallah (Fez) # Sallah (Suit) # Captain Katanga # First Mate # Bandit # Short Round # Short Round (Classic) # Willie Scott # Willie Scott (Blouse) # Willie Scott (Sari) # Willie Scott (Sacrificial Attire) # Willie Scott (Pajamas) # Wu Han # Dancing Girl # Tap Dancer # Village Elder # Nainsukh = Unlock New Characters DLC Pack # Village Farmer # Slave Child # Sacrifice Victim = Unlock New Characters DLC Pack # Zalim Singh # Captain Blumbert # British Commander # British Soldier # Herman # Henry Jones, Sr. # Henry Jones, Sr. (Pith Helmet) # Brody # Grail Knight # Kazim # Knight of the Cruciform Sword # Hatay King # Massad = Unlock New Chatacters DLC Pack # Janitor # Mutt Williams # Greaser # Akator Skeleton # Interdimensional Being # Dean Stanforth # College Female # Harold Oxley # Agent # Taylor # Market Trader # Peru Nurse # Chef = Unlock Old Characters DLC Pack # Ice Cream Man = Unlock Old Characters DLC Pack # Pilot # Satipo # Hovitos Tribesman # Belloq # Belloq (Suit) # Belloq (Rabbi) # Toht # Colonel Dietrich # Sherpa Goon # Sherpa Brawler # Sherpa Machinegunner # Egyptian Mummy = Unlock Portable Exclusive Characters DLC Pack # Masked Bandit # Arab Swordsman # German Mechanic # Enemy Pilot # Enemy Goon = Unlock Portable Exclusive Characters DLC Pack # Enemy Soldier # Enemy Soldier (Himalayas) # Enemy Soldier (Cairo) # Enemy Soldier (Island) # Enemy Officer # Enemy Officer (Cairo) # Enemy Officer (Himalayas) # Enemy Officer (Island) # Lieutenant Gobler = Unlock New Characters DLC Pack # Enemy Agent # Enemy Radio Operator # Major Eaton = Unlock Old Characters DLC Pack # Bureaucrat = Unlock Old Characters DLC Pack # Chen # Kao Kan # Lao Che # Shanghai Gangster # Shanghai Hoodlum # Mola Ram # Chief Thuggee Guard # Chatter Lal # Chatter Lal (Thuggee) # Thuggee # Thuggee Swordsman # Pankot Assassin # Pankot Guard # Pankot Nobleman = Unlock Old Characters DLC Pack # Fedora # Grave Robber # Panama Hat Man # Coronado Sailor # Elsa Schneider # Elsa Schneider (Officer) # Elsa Scneider (Suit) # Elsa Schneider (Desert) # Walter Donovan # Donovan (False Grail) # Donovan (Tuxedo) # Mac # Irina Spalko # Colonel Dovchenko # Russian Soldier # Russian Digger # Russian Officer # Russian Grenadier # Russian Machinegunner # Cemetery Warrior # Cemetery Warrior King # Ugha Warrior # Ugha Digger # Ugha Assassin # Ugha Priest = Unlock Old Characters DLC Pack # Ugha King # Brawler # Agent # Manniquin Man # Manniquin Woman # Manniquin Boy # Manniquin Girl # Level Builder = Unlock Old Characters Pack Jurassic World # Owen Grady # Claire Dearing # Gray Mitchell # Zach Mitchell # Simon Masrani # ACU Trooper Male # ACU Trooper Female # Barry # Ken Wheatley # Franklin Webb # Zia Rodrigez # Gunnar Eversol # Maisie Lockwood # Eli Mills # Pilot # Alan Grant # Ellie Sattler # Jophrey Brown # Robert Muldoon # Handler Vic # Garry Harding # Ian Malcolm # Lex Murphy # John Hammond # Eddie Carr # Nick Van Owen # Sarah Harding # Ajay Sidhu # Carter # Robert Burke # Roland Tembo # Kelly Malcolm # Billy Brennan # Paul Kirby # Amanda Kirby # Udesky # Cooper # Soldier # Supervisor Nick # Handler Ellis # Scientist Phil # Zara Young # Dino Handler Vic # Dig Site Volunteer # Juanito Rostagno # Dennis Nedry # Donald Gennaro # InGen Scientist # InGen Lab Technican # Dino Handler Bob # Henry Wu # Jurassic Park Driver # Ray Arnold # Jurassic Park Veterinarian # Jurassic Park Warden # Dieter Stark # Carlos # Deirdre Bowman # InGen Scout # Peter Ludlow # InGen Hunter # InGen Mechanic # Paul Bowman # SS Venture Crewman # InGen Guard Berner # InGen Guard Jerry # Yacht Crewman # InGen Harbour Master # InGen Investor Gerald # Unlucky Bystander # Fisherman Jim # Cheryl Logan # Ben Hildebrand # Nash # Mark Degler # Enrique Cardoso # Young Raptor Handler # Jurassic World Worker # Jurassic World Ranger # Hamada # Lowery # Gyrosphere Operator Josh # Jurassic World Veterinarian # Vivian # Vic Hoskins # InGen Mercenary # Raptor Handler Jenny # Jimmy Fallon # Pilot Pat # DJ Master Frank # Colin Trevorrow # David Koepp # Mr. DNA # Steven Spielberg # Timmy Murphy # Eric Kirby # Dig Site Kid # Cathy Bowman # Charlie Degler # Karen Mitchell # Scott Mitchell # Tourist Emma # Tourist Sam # Hot Dog Vendor # Dino Handler (Beach) # Jurassic Park Helicopter Pilot Legend of Chima # Laval # Laval (Outlands) # Laval (Classic) # Li'ella # Lavertus # Lavertus (ShadowWind) # Lavertus (Fire Suit) # Lothar # Lagravis # Lagravis (Classic) # Leonidas # Lennox # Longtooth # Eris # Eris (Outlands) # Eris (Classic) # Elida # Ehboni # Ewald # Elkar # Equila # Eglor # Ewar # Gorzan # Gorzan (Outlands) # Gorzan (Classic) # Grizzam # Grumlo # Gelsi # G'Loona # Gompsy # Cragger # Cragger (Outlands) # Cragger (Classic) # Crominus # Crominus (Classic) # Crokenburg # Crawley # Crug # Crooler # Cranvil # Crumb # Razar # Razar # Razar (Classic) # Rawsom # Rizzo # Razcal # Reabait # Ripnik # Reegull # Worriz # Worriz (Classic) # Windra # Winzar # Wilhurt # Wakz # Wonald # Wrothgar # Wince # Blista # Braptor # Banter # Blink # Spinlyn # Sparratus # Sparacon # Spindle # Scutter # Scorm # Scolder # Scrug # Sparrmax # Scyther # Rogon # Rogon (Classic) # Rhigor # Rukus # Runk # Rheekon # Rinona # Rinona (Classic) # Furtivo # Skinnet # Dom de la Woosh = Unlock Portable Exclusive Characters DLC Pack # Voom Voom # Vultrix # Vornon # Vardy # Sir Fangar # Strainor # Stealthor # Sykor # Sibress # Saraw # Sirox # Tormak # Tazar # Trakkar # Mungus # Mottrot # Maula # Fluminox # Fluminox (Speedorz) # Foltrax # Flinx # Frax # Firox # Lundor # Icebite # Icepaw # Icerlot # Iceklaw # Bladvic # Balkor # Bulkar # Bumpey # Bungey # Bozy # Buchuma # Breezor # Bezar # Buber # Bunic Ultra Agents # Agent Curtis Bolt # Curtis Bolt (Classic) # Agent Caila Phoenix (Classic) # Agent Jack Fury (Classic) # Agent Max Burns (Classic) # Agent Solomon Blaze # Agent Trey Swift # Agent Steve Zeal # Professor Christina Hydron # P.U.P. # Astor City Guard # Astor Scientist # Professor Brainstein # Brainstein (Mutated) # Adam Acid # Retox # Terabyte # Toxikita # AntiMatter # SharX # Electrolyzer # Tremor # Drillex # Spyclops # Invizable # Psyclone # Infearno Pirates # Captain Redbeard # Captain Redbeard (Classic) # Captain Brickbeard # Captain Ironhook # Black Jack Hawkins # Bo'Sun Will # First Mate Rummey # Jimbo # Anne # Flashfork # Old Pirate # Pirate Princess # Pirate Boy # Pirate Cook # Pirate Cook (Brickbeard) # Pirate First Mate # Pirate Gunner # Castaway # Spinoza # Popsy # Governor Broadside # Lt. de Martinet # Camilla # Governor Hacienda # Imperial Soldier # Imperial Soldier (Sailor) # Imperial Soldier (Officer) # Bluecoat Soldier # Bluecoat Sergeant # Admiral # Admiral (2010) # Admiral Woodhouse # Governor (2009) # Lieutenant (2010) # Imperial Officer # Imperial Guard # Governor's Daughter # Admiral's Daughter # Captain Valiant # Admiral (Conquistador) # Conquistador # Conquistador Skeleton # King Kahuka # Male Islander # Female Islander Power Miners # Duke # Duke (Heat Armor) # Brains # Brains (Heat Armor) # Rex # Rex (Heat Armor) # Doc # Doc (Heat Armor) # Boulderax # Meltrox # Glaciator # Sulfurix # Firox # Geolix # Tremorox # Crystal King # Combustix # Firax # Infernox # Eruptorr Rock Raiders # Axle # Chief # Docs # Jet # Sparks # Bandit Monster Hunters # Dr. Rodney Rathbone # Ann Lee # Frank Rock # Jack McHammer # Major Quinton Steele # Lord Vampyre # Vampyre's Bride # Manbat # The Werewolf # The Swamp Creature # The Mummy # The Crazy Scientist # Crazy Scientist's Monster # Monster Butler # Ghost # Zombie Groom # Zombie Bride # Zombie Chef # Zombie Driver Nexo Knights # Clay # Clay (Ultimate) # Lance # Lance (Ultimate) # Aaron # Aaron (Ultimate) # Axl # Axl (Ultimate) # Macy # Macy (Ultimate) # Merlok # Ava Prentis # Robin Underwood # King Halbert # Queen Halbert # Chef Eclair # Claybot # Lancebot # Macybot # Aaronbot # Axlbot # King's Bot # Fancy Pants # Royal Guard # Royal Soldier # Jestro # Book Keeper # General Magmar # Lavaria # Beast Master # Moltor # Sparkks # Whiparella # Flama # Burnzie # Crust Smasher # Ash Attacker # Scurrier # Infernox # General Garg # Stone Colossus # Ruina # Rogul # Reex # Roog # Rumble # Grimroc # Stone Stomper # Gargoyle # Harpy # Bedrock Monster # Lord Krakenskull # Monstrox # Cezar # Pola # Fred # Berserker # MechaByter # InfectoByter # MegaByter # VanByter No. 307 # VanByter No. 407 # CyberByter Ninjago # Sensei Wu # Kai = Variants: Original, Movie, Deepstone, Airjitsu, Tournament, NRG, Trainee, DX, ZX, Kendo, Kimono, Techno, Zukin, Skybound, Hands of Time, Gold Robes, Dragon Masters, Master, Season 9, Spinjitzu Master # Lloyd = Variants: Movie, ZX, DX, Gold, Techno, Zukin, Tournament, Possessed, Deepstone, Skybound, Airjitsu, Hands of Time, Hooded, Season 9, Spinjitzu Master # Nya = Variants: Classic, Samurai X (Classic), Samurai X (2014), Samurai X (2015), Samurai X (2016), Ninja, Skybound, Ninja (2016), Airjitzu, HoT, Ceremonial Robes, Movie, Spinjitzu Master, Season 9, Kabuki # Jay = Original, DX, Kendo, ZX, NRG, Elemental, Techno, Tournament, Zukin, Airjitzu, Deepstone, Skybound, Eyepatch, DotD, HoT, Movie, Scarf, Season 9, Dragon Master # Zane = Classic, DX, Kendo, ZX, NRG, Elemental, Techno, Armored Robes, Zane 2.0, Deepstone, Airjitzu, Skybound, DotD, Tournament, HoT, Casual, Movie, Spinjitzu Master, Season 9, Dragon Masters # Cole = Classic, DX, Kendo, ZX, NRG, Kimono, Techno, Zukin, Tournament, Deepstone, Airjitzu, Skybound, Ghost, DotD, RX, Stone Armoured, HoT, Movie, Casual, Season 9, Dragon Masters # Auto # Captain Soto # Dareth # Dareth (Classic) # Echo Zane # Ed Walker # Edna Walker # Falcon = Variants: Default, Classic # Garmadon = Variants: Film, Jungle, Classic, Serpentine, Overlord, Sensei # Harumi = Default, Mask of Hatred # Hutchins # Lil' Nelson # Misako # Mystake # P.I.X.A.L. # Ronin # Ronin (DoD) # Tai-D # Samukai # Wyplash # Kruncha # Nuckal # Frackjaw # Frakjaw (Conical Hat) # Bonezai # Krazi # Chopov # Chopov (Soldier's Hat) # Pythor (Classic) # Skales # Skalidor # Fangtom # Acidicus # Chop'rai # Kapau'rai # Eyezor'rai # Slithraa # Mezmo # Rattla # Bytar # Chokun # Snike # Fangdam # Fang-Suei # Snappa # Lizaru # Spitta # Lasha # General Kozu # Stone Warrior # Stone Swordsman # Stone Scout # General Cryptor # The Overlord # Nindroid Drone # Nindroid Warrior # Min-Droid # Recon Nindroid # OverBorg # White Nindroid # Chen # Clouse # Clouse (Hooded) # Zugu # Sleven # Krait # Eyezor # Kapau # Chope # Morro # Morro (Capeless) # Ghoultar # Soul Archer # Wrayth # Bansha # Spyder # Hackler # Pitch # Attila # Cowler # Yokai # Pyrrhus # Wail # Ming # Cyrus # Ghurka # Wooo # Howla # Nadakhan # Flintlocke # Doubloon # Clancee # Squiffy # Bucko # Cyren # Dogshank # Monkey Wretch # Sensei Yang # Chris # Martin # Chopov (Ghost) # Krazi (Ghost) # Pythor (Ghost) # Kozu (Ghost) # Stone Scout (Ghost) # Stone Swordsman (Ghost) # Cryptor (Ghost) # Nindroid (Ghost) # Chen (Ghost) # Silvereye # Acronix # Krux # Krux (Young) # Machia # Blunck # Raggamunk # Slackjaw # Tannin # Vermin # Rivett # Harumi (Villain) # Buffer # Chopper Maroon # Killow # Luke Cunningham # Mohawk # Mr. E # Nails # Sawyer # Scooter # Skip Vicious # Ultra Violet # Iron Baron # Arkade # Chew Toy # Daddy No-Legs # Heavy Metal # Jet Jack # Muzzle # Skullbreaker # General No. 1 # General Omar # Great White # GPL Tech # Steve # Charlie # Angler Male # Angler Female # Crusher # Crusty # Four Eyes # Frank # Hammer Head # Jelly # Mike the Spike # Octopus # Private Puffer # Puffer # Skylor # Skylor (HoT) # Karlof # Griffin Turner # Ash # Shade # Neuro # Bolobo # Camille # Gravis # Jacob Pevsner # Ray # Maya # Skeleton Dummy # Claire # Jesper # Postman # Misako (Classic) # Sensei Yang (Statue) # Kryptarium Cop # Samurai X (P.I.X.A.L., Hands of Time) # Samurai X (P.I.X.A.L.) Pharaoh's Quest # Jake Raines # Archibald Hale # Helena Skvalling # Mac McCloud # Medjay Warrior (Unlock New Characters DLC Pack) # Anubis Guard # Amset-Ra # Snake Charmer Mummy # Mummy Warrior # Flying Mummy Toy Story # Woody # Woody (Minifigures) # Buzz Lightyear # Buzz Lightyear (Minifigures) # Utility Belt Buzz # Jessie # Bullseye # Alien # Sarge # Green Army Man # Green Army Medic # Hamm # Evil Dr. Porkchop # Slinky the Dog # Mr. Potato Head # Mrs. Potato Head # Rex # Trixie # Barbie # Robot # Snake # Zurg # Dump Truck Driver # Chuckles # Totoro # Mr. Pricklepants # Mr. Chatterbox # Ken # Lotso # Big Baby # Stinky Pete # Twitch # Stretch # Chunk Time Cruisers # Dr. Cyber # Tim # Crankey the Robot # Ingo # Tony Twister # Professor Millennium # Time Twister # Wizard Skeleton Unikitty # Unikitty # Puppycorn # Hawkodile # Dr. Fox # Richard # Dino Dude # Kickflip # Master Frown Angry Birds Movie # Red # Chuck # Bomb # Matilda # Terence # Stella # Dahlia # Silver # Mighty Eagle # Judge # Cyrus # Leonard # King Pig # Piggy # Pirate Pig # Pilot Pig # Foreman Pig # Biker Pig # Chef Pig Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time # Dastan # Dastan (Shirtless) # Tus # Princess Tamina # Seso # Sheik Amar # Asoka # Sharaman # Alamut Guard # Market Seller # Ostrich Jockey # Nizam # Zolm # Ghazab # Gool # Setam # Tamah LEGO Minifigures # Caveman # Cheerleader # Circus Clown # Cowboy # Deep Sea Diver # Demolition Dummy # Forestman # Magician # Ninja # Nurse # Robot # Skater # Spaceman # Super Wrestler # Tribal Hunter # Zombie # Spartan Warrior # Lifeguard # Witch # Pop Star # Weight Lifter # Ringmaster # Explorer # Karate Master # Surfer # Pharaoh # Vampire # Traffic Cop # Mime # Skier # Disco Dude # Maraca Man # Hula Dancer # Tribal Chief # Samurai Warrior # Tennis Player # Sumo Wrestler # Baseball Player # Fisherman # Elf # Rapper # Space Alien # Gorilla Suit Guy # Race Car Driver # Mummy # Snowboarder # Space Villain # Pilot # Artist # Crazy Scientist # Hazmat Guy # Hockey Player # Ice Skater # Kimono Girl # Lawn Gnome # The Monster # Musketeer # Punk Rocker # Sailor # Soccer Player # Street Skater # Surfer Girl # Viking # Werewolf # Boxer # Cave Woman # Detective # Egyptian Queen # Evil Dwarf # Fitness Instructor # Gangster # Gladiator # Graduate # Lizard Man # Lumberjack # Ice Fisherman # Royal Guard # Small Clown # Snowboarder Guy # Zookeeper # Bandit # Butcher # Classic Alien # Clockwork Robot # Flamenco Dancer # Genie # Highland Battler # Intergalactic Girl # Lady Liberty # Leprechaun # Mechanic # Minotaur # Roman Soldier # Skater Girl # Sleepyhead # Surgeon # Aztec Warrior # Bagpiper # Bride # Bunny Suit Guy # Computer Programmer # Daredevil # Evil Knight # Galaxy Patrol # Grandma Visitor # Hippie # Jungle Boy # Ocean King # Rocker Girl # Swimming Champion # Tennis Ace # Viking Woman # The Thespian # Lederhosen Guy # Conquistador # Cowgirl # Diver # DJ # Evil Robot # Alien Villainess # Fairy # Football Player # Pirate Captain # Red Cheerleader # Santa Claus # Downhill Skier # Businessman # Vampire Bat # Alien Avenger # Mr. Good and Evil # Chicken Suit Guy # Heroic Knight # Forest Maiden # Hollywood Starlet # Waiter # Caesar # Cyclops # Mermaid # Policeman # Roller Derby Girl # Fortune Teller # Battle Mech # Judge # Plumber # Sea Captain # Sad Clown # Librarian # Grandpa # Bumblebee Girl # Roman Commander # Warrior Woman # Tomahawk Warrior # Trendsetter # Baseball Fielder # Revolutionary Soldier # Motorcycle Mechanic # Medusa # Skydiver # Paintball Player # Decorator # Mr. Gold # Toy Soldier # Yeti # Evil Mech # Welder # Lady Robot # Saxophone Player # Constable # Holiday Elf # Pretzel Girl # Scarecrow # Mountain Climber # Grandma # Island Warrior # Gingerbread Man # Barbarian # Diner Waitress # Scientist # Space Miner # Battle Goddess # Wizard # Dino Tracker # Swashbuckler # Jester # Piggy Guy # Hun Warrior # Fairytale Princess # Pizza Delivery Man # Video Game Guy # Spooky Girl # Prospector # Genie Girl # Rock Star # Male Lifeguard # Unicorn Girl # Hot Dog Man # Paleontologist # Snake Charmer # Galaxy Trooper # Sheriff # Samurai # Lady Cyclops # King # Goblin # Fencer # Evil Wizard # Egyptian Warrior # Disco Diva # Alien Trooper # Carpenter # Banshee # Fly Monster # Gargoyle # Monster Rocker # Monster Scientist # Plant Monster # Skeleton Guy # Specter # Spider Lady # Square Foot # Tiger Woman # Wacky Witch # Wolf Guy # Zombie Businessman # Zombie Cheerleader # Zombie Pirate # Zombie Skateboarder # Farmer # Faun # Tribal Woman # Shark Suit Guy # Queen # Animal Control Officer # Jewel Thief # Ballerina # Flying Warrior # Frightening Knight # Wrestling Champion # Clumsy Guy # Kendo Fighter # Astronaut # Laser Mech # Janitor # Babysitter # Banana Guy # Cute Little Devil # Cyborg # Desert Warrior # Dog Show Winner # Hiker # Ice Queen # Kickboxer # Mariachi # Penguin Boy # Rogue # Scallywag Pirate # Spooky Boy # Spy # Wildlife Photographer # Battle Dwarf # Butterfly Girl # Connoisseur # Corn Cob Guy # Dance Instructor # Elf Maiden # Gourmet Chef # Highwayman # Hot Dog Vendor # Pro Surfer # Retro Space Hero # Rocket Boy # Roman Gladiator # Strongman # Veterinarian # Yuppie SpongeBob SquarePants # SpongeBob = Variants: Default, Krusty Krabs, Underwear, Swim Trunks, Quickster # Sandy Cheeks = Variants: Default, Underwear, Underwear (Furless), Karate, Miss Appear # Patrick Star = Variants: Default, Underwear, Krusty Krabs, The Elastic Waistband # Squidward Tentacles = Variants: Default, Underwear, Superhero, Krusty Krabs, Captain Magma # Mrs. Puff # Gary # Eugene H. Krabs # Bus Driver # Dr. Gill Gilliam # Ice Cream Vendor # Harold Bill = Variants: Default, Bagpiper # Mermaidman # Barnacle Boy # Plankton = Variants: Default, Mech, Sandy, SpongeBob, Customer # Karen Plankton # Squilliam Fancyson # The Flying Dutchman # ManRay # Dirty Bubble # BurgerBeard The Lone Ranger # The Lone Ranger # Tonto # Red Harrington # Red Knee # Chief Big Bear # Rebecca Reid # Dan Reid # Danny Reid # Butch Cavandish # Latham Cole # Captain J. Fuller # Navarro Rifleman (Satchel) # Navarro Rifleman # Ray # Frank # Barret # Jesus # Kyle TMNT # Leonardo = Variants: Default, Animated, Dark # Michelangelo = Variants: Default, Animated, Dark # Raphael = Variants: Default, Animated, Dark # Donatello = Variants: Default, Animated, Dark # Splinter = Variants: Default, Animated # Verne Fenwick # April O'Neil = Variants: Default, Animated # Kirby Bat # Leatherhead # Karai = Variants: Movie, 2003, Animated # The Shredder = Variants: Default, Animated # Spider Bytez # Victor # Fishface # Dogpound # Dark Ninja # Baxter Stockman = Variants: Default, Film # Foot Soldier = Variants: Default, Movie # Foot General # Mouser # Kraang = Variants: Brain, Kraangdroid, Kraangdroid (Damaged), Kraangdroid (2014) The Hobbit # Bilbo Baggins = Variants: Default, Lake-Town, Shire, Old, Pajamas # Gandalf # Thorin Oakenshield = Variants: Default, Fugitive, Lake-Town, King # Dori # Nori # Ori # Balin # Dwalin # Fili # Kili # Oin # Gloin # Bifur # Bofur # Bombur # Mirkwood Elf Chief # Mirkwood Elf Guard # Tauriel = Variants: Default, Lake-Town # Legolas # Bard The Bowman = Variants: Default, Blue Robes # Lake Town Guard # Beorn # Radagast # Mirkwood Elf (Archer) # Mirkwood Elf (Default) # Bain # Galadriel # Elrond (Armored) # Dain Ironfoot # Gwaihir # Smaug # Azog the Defiler # Warg = Variants: Fluffy, Gray, Brown # Goblin King # Goblin Scribe # Goblin Soldier # Yazneg # Gollum # Master of Lake-Town # Necromancer # Gundabad Orc # Hunter Orc # Witch King Star Wars # Anakin Skywalker = Variants: Podracer, Youngling, Geonosis, Peasant, Wedding, AotR Battle Gear, Clone Wars, Parka, Desert Skiff, Season 3, Lars Quell, Lars Quell (2003), Senate Armor, Mandalorian Royal Armor, Temple Guard, Ep. III Concept Art, Holy Mask (Seen in DeviantArt), Electrostaff (Seen in DeviantArt), Nelvaan Freedom Fighter, Ep. III Pilot, Ep. III Robed Jedi, Ghost # Aldar Beedo # Antidar Williams # Battle Droid # Battle Droid Commander # Battle Droid Security # Battle Droid Pilot = Unlock Portable Exclusive Character DLC Pack # Boss Nass # Captain Tarpals # Darth Maul = Variants: Default, Robeless, Clone Wars, Sith Training, Shirtless # Droideka # Foad and Beed # Gasgano # Gungan Warrior # Jar Jar Binks = Variants: Default, Senator, Bombad # Maoi Madakor # Mawhonic # Naboo Fighter Pilot # Naboo Security Guard # Naboo Security Officer # Obi-Wan Kenobi = Variants: Padawan, Jedi Training, Padawan (Robes), Geonosis, Clone Wars, Snow, Rako Hardeen, Ep. III, Ep. III (Robes), Ben Kenobi, Ghost # Padme Naberrie = Variants: Default, Queen, Battle, Geonosis, Geonosis (Caped), Clone Wars, Snow, Senate, Mother # Pit Droid # PK Droid # Qui-Gon Jinn = Variants: Default, Poncho, Robeless, Jedi Training # R2-B1 # R2-D2 # R2-R7 # Rune Haako # Sabe # Sebulba # Sio Bibble # Sith Probe Droid # TC-14 # W. Wald # Watto # Yarael Poof # Yoda = Variants: Default, Classic, Clone Wars, Ghost # Shmi Skywalker # Tuskin Raider # Jango Fett # Boba Fett = Variants: Boy, Default, Concept Art # Super Battle Droid # Jedi Bob # Clone Trooper # Lama Su # Nala Se # Ko Sai # Zam Wessel # Dexter Jettster # Count Dooku = Variants: Default, Clone Wars, Jedi # Battle Droid (Geonosis) # Battle Droid Commander (Geonosis) # Geonosian Pilot Minecraft # Steve # Alex # Villager # Wolf # Sheep # Pig # Ocelot # Cow # Ender Dragon # Enderman # Blaze # Creeper # Ghast # Iron Golem # Skeleton # Snow Golem # Spider # Wither # Zombie # Zombie Pigman # Witch # Guardian # Jesse # Petra # Axle # Lucas # Olivia # Ivor # Gabriel # Magnus # Soren # Ellegard # Harper # Jack # Reuben # Xara # Hadrian # Mevia # PAMA (Big Fig) # Witherstorm (Minifigure) # The Admin # Aiden The Nut Job Franchise # Surly = Variants: Default, Whistle, Young, Rodeo, Boxer Shorts, Corsair Garb # Andie = Variants: Default, Backpack, Lingerie, Corsair Garb # Grayson = Variants: Default, Cape, Boxer Shorts # Buddy = Variants: Default, Young # Mr. Feng # Jimmy # Johnny # Jamie # Mole # Redline # Lil' Chipmunk # Daredevil Chipmunk # Charming Chipmunk # Precious # Frankie # Lana # Norvirus Raccoon = Variants: Default, Inmate, Exiled, Vortech's Regalia # Cardinal = Variants: Default, Inmate # Raccon's Rat Minion # Percy "King" Dimplewade # Knuckles # Fingers # Lucky # King Minion # Percival J. Muldoon # Heather Muldoon # Gunther # Mayor's Henchman # Gunther Minion Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas # Sinbad = Variants: Default, Alt, Banquet, Snow # Marina = Variants: Default, Ambassador, Snow, Snow (Coatless) # Proteus = Variants: Default, Battle Damage, Scapegoat # Kale # Rat # Grum # Jed # Luca # Jin # Li # Spike # King Dymas # Syracuse Councilor # Syracuse Warrior # Tower Guard # Executioner # Eris # Roc # Cetus # Anglerfish # Siren of Dragon's Tooth # Serpens # Cancer # Lacerta # Leo # Scorpius # Musca # Rompo The Missing Lynx # Felix # Lynxette # Astarte # Betty # Gus # Rupert # Wolf Leader # Wolf Guardian # Patty the Flamingo # Diogenes # Bat # Heron # Noah # Animal Control Officer # Animal Control Veterinarian # Newmann # Newmann Minion # Fat Soldier # Skinny Soldier Balto Franchise # Balto = Variants: Default, Bandanna, Golden Collar (New Character DLC) # Jenna # Star # Nikki # Kaltag # Wild Joe # Morse # Kodi # Ralph # Dusty # Kirby # Aleu # Nava # Nuk # Yak # Sumac # Silver # Vike # Tana # Dixie # Sylvie # Steele # Niju # The Grizzly Bear # Bull Moose # Other Bull Moose Vehicles: LEGO Ideas # Shinkai 6500 # DeLorean Time Machine # Curiosity Rover # Ecto-1 # Tardis # Yellow Submarine # Caterham Seven 620R # Apollo Saturn V # Sam Flynn's Tron Bike # Rinzler's Tron Bike # Jaguar E-Type Roadster # Embraer A-29 Super Toucano # Acclamator-Class Assault Ship # Peugeot 205 Turbo 16 Evolution 2 # BMW R60/2 # Fiat 500 F # EVE Online Rifter # Firefly Serenity # Bat-Tumbler (MiniFig Scale) # Land-Rover Defender 110 # The Kestrel # Invisible Hand # Avengers Helicarrier # Inferno # Flying Dutchman # Douglas DC-3 # RMS Titanic # 1969 Chevy Corvette # F7A Hornet # Nautilus # Binky the Horse # Toyota Landcruiser 40 Series # HMS Beagle # Concorde # Eagle 5 # Lamborghini Veneno Roadster # Jeep Wrangler Rubicon Adventurers # Adventurers Raft # River Raft # Adventurers Car # Mini Plane # Harry Cane's Airplane # Slyboots' Car # Scorpion Tracker # Mike's Swamp Boat # Microcopter # Cunningham's Dinofinder # Mike's Dinohunter # Johnny Thunder's Airplane # Research Glider # Island Racer # Island Hopper # All Terrain Trapper # T-Rex Transport # Aero Nomad # Emperor's Ship # Thunder Blazer # Mountain Sleigh # Elephant # Giant Scorpion Agents # Agents Jetpack # Agents Motorbike # Inferno Motorbike # Inferno Speedboat # Agents Interceptor # Inferno Monster Truck # Agents Motorboat # Agents Turbocar # Inferno Helicopter # Agents Mobile Command Center # Agents Quad # Inferno Jet # Agents Submarine # Inferno Motorboat # Agents Jet-Copter Alien Conquest # ADU Walker # ADU Jetpack # ADU Jet-Copter # Alien Defender # Earth Defense HQ # Alien Mothership # Alien UFO # Alien Tripod # Alien Striker Alpha Team # Ogel Command Striker # Alpha Team Cruiser # Alpha Team ATV # Alpha Team Sub # Alpha Team 4X4 # Alpha Team Helicopter # Alpha Team Bomb Squad Truck # Robot Diver # Sub-Surface Scooter # Navigator/ROV # Alpha Team Command Sub # Aquatic Mech # Wing Diver # Jet Sub # Mobile Command Center # Blizzard Blaster # Tundra Tracker # Chill Speeder # Ice Blade # Blue Eagle # Solar Speeder Snowmobile # Quad Cannon # Scorpion Orb Launcher Aqua Raiders # Deep Sea Treasure Hunter # Crab Crushes # Mini Sub # Large Submarine # Combat Submarine # Anglerfish # Lobster # Tiger Shark # Crab # Octopus # Crystal Crawler # Aquanaut Paravane # Underwater Scooter # Sea Claw VII # Sea Sprint IX # Crystal Explorer Sub # Super Sub # Aquashark Dart # Shark Scout # Spy Shark # Deep Sea Predator # Crystal Scavenger # Aqua Dozer # Hydro Reef Wrecker # Recon Ray # Sea Creeper # Solo Sub # Crystal Detector # Sea Scorpion # Hydro Search Sub # Stingray Stormer Atlantis # Neptune Mini Sub # Octopus # Piranha # Mini-Sub # Sting Ray Guardian # Sea Serpent # Monster Crab # Guardian of the Deep # Giant Squid # Sea Scorpion (Atlantis) # Anglerfish (Atlantis) # Shadow Snapper # Wreck Raider # Seabed Scavenger # Typhoon Turbo Sub # Sea Jet # Neptune Carrier # Atlantis Exploration HQ # Deep Sea Striker # Undersea Explorer # Ocean Speeder # Seabed Strider # Deep Sea Raider Arctic # Arctic Expedition # Mobile Outpost # Polar Snowbobile # Sledge # Snow Scooter # Ice Surfer # Polar Scout # Arctic Scout # Arctic Snowmobile # Arctic Ice Crawler # Arctic Helicrane # Arctic Outpost # Arctic Ice Breaker # Arctic Ice Supply Plane Avatar: The Last Airbender # Airbender Glider # Fire Nation Ship Classic Batman # Batman Dragster # Catcycle # Batboat # Killer Croc's Swamp Rider # Batmobile # Two-Face's Armored Truck # Batwing # Joker's Helicopter # Bat-Sub # Robin's Mini Sub # Arkham Asylum Truck # Nightwing's Motorbike # Bat Jet # Batcopter # Scarecrow's Biplane # Bat-Tank # Batman Buggy # Mr. Freeze's Go Kart # Robin's Scuba Jet # Peguin's Submarine # Harley Quinn's Monster Truck # Bat-Bike # Bat-Tumbler # Joker's Ice Cream Truck Classic Castle # Brown Horse # Dual Defender # Black Knight's Boat # Crusader's Cart # Smuggler's Hayride # Treasure Cart # Siege Cart # Horse Cart # Maiden's Cart # Twin Arm Launcher # Dungeon Hunter (Prison Cart) # Viking Voyager # Prisoner Convoy # Crossbow Cart # Wizard's Cart # Dragon Master Chariot # Dragon Defender # Crossbow Boat # Thunder Arrow Boat # Royal King's Carriage # Crossbow Flamer # Batwing Flyer # Fright Knight's Flying Machine # Witch's Windship # Traitor Transport # Classic Castle Dragon (Variants: Fright Knights, Green Classic) # Ninja Blaster # Mini River Ninja # Mini Siege-Cart Ninja # Ito's Glider # White Ninja Boat # Red Ninja's Dragon Glider # Ninja Master's Boat # White Ninja's Attack Cart # Ninja Treasure Transport # King Leo's Spear Cart # Fire Cart # Axe Cart # Rebel Chariot # Vladek's Siege Engine # Knight's Attack Barge # Rogue Knight Battleship # Battle Wagon # Fenris Wolf # Wyvern Dragon # Nidhogg Dragon # Midgard Serpent # Fafnir Dragon # Ofnir Dragon # Viking Boat # Viking Ship Castle (2007) # Crown Jousting Horse # Skeleton Jousting Horse # Skeleton Ship # Skeleton Prison Carriage # Troll Assault Wagon # Troll Battle Wheel # Troll Warehouse # King's Battle Chariot # Skeleton Chariot Kingdoms # Lion Horse # Falcon Horse # Dragon Horse # Attack Wagon # Lion King's Carriage # Dragon Prison Carriage Castle (2013) # Warlock Horse # King Horse # Dragon Raid Carriage City # Small Car # Seaplane # Repair Truck # Tank Truck # Passenger Plane # LEGO Truck # Helicopter # Limousine # Air Show Plane # Sports Plane # Airport Firetruck # Stunt Plane # VIP Plane # VIP Limousine # Mail Vsn # Air Mail # Truck # Forklift # Cargo Plane # Container Stacker # Harbor Cargo Boat # Cargo Truck # Cargo Heliplane # Coastal Cutter # Beach Rescue Helicopter # C26 Sea Cutter # Baja Buggy # Beach Buggy # Dune Patrol # Rescue Chopper # Coast Guard Boat # Coast Guard Kayak # Coastguard Bike # Coast Guard Truck # Coast Guard Speedboat # Coast Guard Quad # Coast Guard 4WD # Coast Guard # Jet Scooter # Coast Guard Helicopter # Life Raft # Coast Guard Patrol Boat # Coast Guard 4X4 # Coast Guard Diving Boat # Coast Guard Plane # Soil Scooper # Steam Roller # Payloader # More To Come